


Flying Lessons

by covellite



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Grian likes to fly. Scar likes to watch him, or maybe he just likes looking at Grian.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Flying Lessons

Scar was good at a lot of things. Terraforming, building, baking, litter box cleaning, he could practically do all those in his sleep. But there was one thing he just could not figure out no matter how many times he tried. Flying.

Truly, flying was the bane of his existence. It was convenient, sure, and it had been downright _fun_ to fly through his volcano in the previous season, but he’d also wound up in bed with a searing headache more times than he could count after banging his head into a stalactite or stray mountainside. Elytra had been introduced seven updates ago, but Scar was still in awe of the way other players could fly so gracefully, never once taking a wrong turn and getting a facefull of leaves or, worse yet, waking up in bed choking on dirt and grass.

One player in particular always caught Scar’s eye. Grian. The grace with which he moved through the air was almost scary sometimes; one second the skies were clear as far as the eye could see, the next, Grian would be standing there, out of breath and laughing as Scar jumped back in surprise. He seemed to enjoy scaring Scar, maybe because he knew Scar secretly loved it. After a long day where nothing went right, having Grian show up was always a pleasant surprise.

He’d rattle on about the strangest things while Scar “cleaned up” his things for the day and then they’d go get a late dinner, and the entire time Scar would try to stop himself from staring at him with a silly grin on his face. He usually failed, but he didn’t mind Grian’s inevitable teasing, not when he knew he’d be teasing Grian right back once they arrived home and Grian realized they’d been holding hands the entire time.

They usually walked back; originally this was because neither of them had an elytra so they had no choice, but even after their (wildly successful and completely non-terrifying) end bust they kept at it. It was nice, being able to spend that extra bit of time together. It was something they wouldn’t have if they started flying back home.

“But walking is _boring_ ,” Grian said, using the same tone he used to complain about watching someone do redstone. “And it takes up so much time. We could spend that time doing other things.”

“Like what?” Scar asked, staring him dead on until Grian’s face turned red.

“I dunno. Things.” Grian punched his arm and pulled open Larry’s door with just a tiny bit too much force. “Broke your door, sorry.”

“Oh, I’m sure it was an accident.” Scar placed another door directly behind them as they walked inside, and Grian stuck his tongue out when he thought Scar wasn’t looking. “Anyway, what were you saying?”

“We should fly home instead of walking.” Grian walked over to Scar’s closet as he spoke and began rummaging around.

“And I say we shouldn’t.” Scar reached over him to grab his favorite sleepshirt so he could start getting ready. They’d had too many sleepovers for him to feel nervous about getting changed in front of Grian. Sure, there was clearly something other than just friendliness in their relationship, but that didn’t change the fact that Scar felt comfortable around Grian. He always had, even in the previous season when they’d been rivals.

“Give me one reason why not.” Grian pulled off his sweater and jeans and put on a pair of Scar’s sweatpants, then crawled into Scar’s bed, jokingly shooing away the ghost Scar swore liked to nap there.

“I like walking,” Scar said as he lay down next to him and pulled the blankets up. The lights went out with a wave of his hand, and he curled up into Grian.

“I like flying.”

“You can fly some other time.”

“You can walk some other time.”

“But I like walking with you.”

Grian went quiet in the dark, and it took Scar a moment to realize he’d flustered him. “Oh,” he squeaked out, and Scar giggled.

“Are you really surprised by that?” he asked. “I don’t walk home with just anyone, you know.”

“I just didn’t think you would admit it out loud.” His voice had gone all high-pitched, and Scar bit back another giggle.

“I’ll have to say stuff like that more often if this is how you react.”

“No _-o_ ,” Grian whined, hiding his face in the pillows as if Scar could see him that well to begin with.

“That settles it,” Scar said, and gently moved Grian’s head so he could look him more-or-less in the eyes. “Grian, you are a charming and delightful fellow and I enjoy spending time with you. Also you’re really cute.”

Grian’s face went so red it was obvious even in the dark. “That’s not fair.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t make you flustered!”

“What are you talking about? I’m flustered, like, ninety percent of the time I’m around you.”

“Aren’t you always like that, though? Even when I’m not around?”

“Nope.” Scar tried and failed to fight back a yawn. “I’m cool as a cucumber.”

“Sure you are, Scar.” Grian copied his yawn, and wrapped an arm around Scar. “What if we go flying tomorrow? Just us?”

Scar was too tired to even pretend to say no. He nodded against Grian’s chest and let his eyes flutter shut as Grian pulled him closer. “You’ll have to teach me though. I forget how to fly.”

“Okay. I will.”


End file.
